


The Devil's Darling

by soniapriestly



Series: The Devil and Her Darling [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniapriestly/pseuds/soniapriestly
Summary: Elias-Clark is holding its annual gala, and Irv and Jacqueline want to take it as a chance to humiliate Miranda after her divorce. But there is a small detail they did not see coming. (Sequel to 'I Can't Leave You')
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Devil and Her Darling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198412
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	The Devil's Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an edit AU I made (there are 3 pics, so please swipe): **[LINK](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMDFlJMLms7/?igshid=fkulik7a2rpk)**
> 
> **Happy International Women's Day!** 😊

Miranda was in a really bad mood. She had been especially rude to her employees during the last 3 days (it was only Wednesday and it felt like two weeks had passed by) and all because on Saturday, Elias-Clark was holding its annual gala, and it was mandatory for her and other important people in the editorial industry to attend, and she simply did not want to go. The situation at _Runway_ was so unbearable that Nigel had sent Andy a quick text asking for help:

_Nigel: Six, please, you have to tame your dragon!_

_Andy: what has she done now?_

_Nigel: she's irritated by everything 24/7! We are working our asses off, but she still finds things to complain about and is more vicious than ever._

_Andy: alright, I'll bring her lunch and will find out what the problem is._

_Nigel: thank you, Six! I gotta go. Good luck_

As promised, Andy left _The Mirror_ during her lunch break and she headed towards _Runway_ Offices after grabbing Miranda's favorite meal from _Smith & Wollensky_.

Once she arrived at _Runway_ 's floor, she found Emily talking to Serena, which seemed to be telling her something funny, judging by the way she was laughing, in a too exaggerated manner. The Brit stopped laughing the moment Andy walked in, heading towards Miranda's office, and looked at her open-mouthed, since Andy had only told Nigel about her relationship with the Editor, so she had no idea her Boss and the brunette were still in contact.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?!" the redhead sat up and ran towards her.

"It's nice to see you too, Em. Being in love looks good on you." Andy winked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked blushing furiously.

"You know, you and Serena… never mind. Hi, Serena!" she greeted her raising her head at the blonde.

"Hi, Andy. Looking better than ever, I see." she said, playing with her glasses, causing Emily to slap her arm, "What? It's true."

Andy snorted and knocked on Miranda's door.

"I don't recall having called you, Emily." Miranda said without looking up from a bunch of pictures she was checking.

"Luckily for me, my name is not Emily."

"Andrea! What are you doing here? Has that cheap newspaper asked you to write a terrible article to match the one those pigs from _Page Six_ published?" the Editor may have used a joking tone, but deep down, Andy knew she was still hurt about the awful things they had written. Everybody on social media was criticizing and blaming her for the divorce, instead of Stephen, who had been a jerk towards Miranda and the twins since day one, apart of an alcoholic.

"If that were the case, you know I would've sent them to Hell so you could do whatever you want with them, being the Devil and all." Andy replied giving her a small smile.

The silver-haired woman rolled her eyes but was amused, "So, darling, why are you really here?"

"I brought you lunch." she said, raising the bag with Miranda's food.

"Oh. How… considerate."

"You still haven't eaten, have you?"

"No, I thought it was earlier, to be honest."

"Good thing I came, then."

"That's what she said." Miranda said in a serious tone, making Andy laugh, "Damn you, Andrea, I shouldn't have let you talk me into watching _The Office_. If anyone hears me making bad puns…"

"They would think they've gone insane and their minds are making them hear things. So, speaking about anyone, uh…"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. Of course her girlfriend had come with an ulterior motive.

"Yes? I don't have all day."

"Is everything okay around here?" Andy took out her tupperware container and started eating her potato salad.

"People have been quite incompetent lately. Nothing new." she replied toying with her steak. She never toyed with her food so Andy knew something was wrong.

"Miranda, talk to me, please. I know something is bothering you."

"If you must know, Elias-Clark is holding its stupid gala this weekend."

"So? You have attended for years and years, right?"

"Thank you for reminding me I'm old."

"No, I don't mean it like that. You are used to these things, you're really good at socializing, so what's different this year?"

The editor sighed, "Every year, I have attended the gala accompanied by one of my husbands, just like everybody else. But now, after the divorce, and specially that recent dreadful article appearing everywhere, I don't feel like going. Everybody will give me a fake smile while I talk to them, but on the inside, I know what they will be thinking. I don't want to feel like I'm at the zoo, Andrea. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of looking at me with pity thinking, _That's so sad, she went from Ice Queen to loser_."

"You are anything but a loser."

"Oh, I know that. But still, I don't want to go."

Andy appeared to be lost in thought for a moment, and when the Editor called her name, she came to her senses, "I have a suggestion for you, but I would understand if you said no."

"I'm listening." she replied with a small smile. _Andrea never fails to surprise me._

"What if… you didn't go alone? What if I went with you?" she asked, toying with her last potato.

"That would mean making our relationship public."

"I know. Do you mind? Would it be such a terrible idea?" the brunette asked nervously. She did not want to feel hurt by Miranda saying she wanted to keep her as her dirty little secret, but she still felt a bit disappointed by that idea.

"Not at all." now Miranda was truly smiling, and grabbing Andy's hand, she continued, "But are you really sure this is something you want?"

"Hell yeah!" she replied enthusiastically, "It would be an honor to be presented as your partner."

"For God's sake, Andrea, you're not a business acquaintance." the silver-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant. So, are we doing this or not?" Andy asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, we are definitely doing this." _We_ had never sounded better.

**Saturday evening - Elias-Clark Gala**

Miranda and Andy had gone to the event together, as they had agreed. Andy told Miranda she would be back in a few minutes, since she wanted to check her make-up in the bathroom for the last time while the Editor spoke to a few important people (it really was an excuse to not have to talk to so many people herself. She was not anyone important in publishing, after all, just a junior journalist, so it would not make such a difference to avoid a bunch of random people for five minutes.)

Not far away from where Miranda was standing while speaking to an important publisher, were Irv and Jacqueline. They looked at her thrilled, seeing she had come alone. No one really liked her, probably not even her own daughters, they thought.

"Look at her, so pathetic. She doesn't even have a husband anymore." the little man chuckled, Jacqueline joining him. They walked with a swagger, deciding to humiliate her while they were here. They had been waiting so long for this moment! If only she lost her mind and broke someone's glass of champagne, or she tried to pull up Jacqueline's hair, she would appear on the cover of _Page Six_ again and maybe, just maybe, she would finally get fired as _Runway_ 's Editor-in-Chief.

Miranda internally rolled her eyes when she saw these arrogant brats approaching her, but she easily gave them her classic fake smile. Jacqueline was the first one to talk, using a fake worried tone that was fooling no one, "You're so brave, Miranda. I wouldn't have had the courage of coming here. I mean, we all read what _Page Six_ said about your divorce." the French woman said with a smile of satisfaction and a venomous glare.

_This bitch really thinks she's gonna get a bad reaction from me and she's not even trying to be subtle in the least. Typical Jacqueline_ , "Well, I didn't come alone, so you don't have to worry, but I appreciate your sincere concern. You see, I'm in good company."

"What do you mean? You've got a divorce and we all know it wasn't pretty. You don't have to pretend to…"

Miranda interrupted her the moment she looked at the stairs. Her Andrea had come back with an impeccable timing. "Speaking of the devil, there's my darling!" she exclaimed happily.

Andy looked stunning in her black dress, whose cut showed one of her legs. She purposely walked down the stairs slowly and gracefully.

Irv's face went pale, "YOUR WHAT NOW?!"

Miranda was enjoying this moment so much, seeing these idiots' astonished expressions. They really thought they could just come here and make fun of her. Oh please! "My girlfriend, of course." she replied with a wide smile.

Andy could only imagine what was happening. She had paid attention to Jacqueline's body language especially. No one would make fun of her girlfriend in her presence, although she knew Miranda was perfectly capable of defending herself, of course. She greeted them, "Irv, Jacqueline. You seem tense. You really should have a drink and relax." she added in a mocking tone.

Jacqueline was clenching her jaw strongly, that joyful expression she had had until a moment ago had completely vanished from her face. _This bitch! Why couldn't she have a breakdown in public!?_

Irv knew there was nothing else to say, he was still speechless seeing who Miranda's new love interest was. _What a lucky bitch!_ Both he and his French friend said their goodbyes to the couple, excusing themselves to go grab a drink.

The moment they were far away enough from them, both Andy and Miranda started giggling, like two teenagers who had just stood up against a pair of mean girls.

"Oh, my God, this was so much fun, Miranda!"

"I agree. Did you see their faces, darling? Your idea has been a success." the older woman had not laughed like this in ages. It felt good to finally have someone who truly supported her by her side.

"Of course it has, I'm a _smart_ , fat girl, remember?" the journalist joked.

"Not fat, but…" Miranda closed the space between them, brushing the tip of her nose against Andy's, "smart…" she gave her a peck, "very smart."

"Don't be so modest: let's give them something to talk about." Andy placed a hand behind the Editor's neck and another one around her waist, and kissed her with such a passion, people around them quickly gawked at them, some of them trying to hide an amused smile.

Andy started laughing, and Miranda did too, not giving a damn about what people were thinking, because now she knew that no lousy gossip article could bring her down.

They heard a _click_ from a camera. A photographer that was covering the event with his journalist colleague had taken their picture, and the latter approached them asking if it was alright to ask them about their relationship, to which they agreed.

The next week, Miranda was trending again because of this new article. Andy and she had made it to the cover: it was a picture of them kissing. It was a beautiful picture, really, so for once, Miranda did not hate this type of articles. There was something she liked as much as the picture, which was the title: _**The Devil's Darling**_.

Miranda had asked Andy to have dinner with her the day that article had been released. The twins were at their father's, so it was the perfect moment to have a serious conversation with her Andrea.

"So, how do you like the name they gave you?" the silver-haired woman asked her while finishing her plate.

"I love it!"

"Good. So, there is something I've meant to ask you."

"Alright?"

"Andrea, will you move in with me? With us?"

"For real?"

"Really, Andrea, when have I asked you something I didn't me…?" Miranda was interrupted by Andy's lips on hers.

"Yes! I would love to! But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't get upset when I beat your ass playing videogames like it happened last weekend. It's not our fault you are not good at them." the brunette teased her.

Miranda chuckled and replied, "I will try, but no promises."

"Fair enough."

They finished eating and Andy helped clear away the plates, putting them in the sink, very quickly, full of excitement.

Miranda smiled at the sight. She could not believe how lucky she had got and how drastically things had changed for the better since Paris. She had no doubt life will be much better and fun for her twins and her with Andrea in it.


End file.
